Applejack
|pets = Winona (dog) |friends = Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Queen Novo, Captain Calaeno, Chancellor Neighsay, Cozy Glow (formerly), Zecora, the Young Six |enemies = Nightmare Moon (formerly), Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra (formerly), Tirek, Trixie Lulamoon (formerly), Chimera, Flim Flam Brothers, Starlight Glimmer (formerly), Svengallop, Timberwolves, King Timberwolf, Ahuizotl, the Storm King, Tempest Shadow (formerly), Grubber (formerly), Capper (formerly), Queen Novo (formerly), Captain Celaeno (formerly), Chancellor Neighsay (formerly), Cozy Glow |likes = Friendship, her friends, her family, being a tomboy, hard-working |dislikes = Girly things, getting her cutie mark late (formerly), fighting with her friends, threats to Equestria, her loved ones in danger |powers = Honesty Magic of friendship (with the other members of the Mane Six) |possessions = Element of Honesty |quote = Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends! }} Applejack is one of the protagonists of the 2009-2019 television series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Background Official description Personality She is also very brave, rleiable, mature hard-working and sometimes a bit headstrong.As a representation of the spirit of the element of honesty, Applejack is one of the most honest ponies in Equestria. She cares about her friends and family very much. Applejack can get a bit overprotective of her younger sister, Apple Bloom and to an extension, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. Applejack can be stubborn at times, but she always ends up giving into her stubbornness. For example, she clashed with Flutershy on how to handle a swarm of vampire fruit bats which inadvertently caused Fluttershy to become a bat herself. After curing Fluttershy, Applejack decides to follow Fluttershy's advice and deides to give a portion of the orchards to the bats. She is also quite honest, as Twilight points this out when they confronted Nightmare Moon in the series premiere. However, Discord used her honesty to her disadvantage and hypnotized her into being a selfish pony who became a liar. Initially, her lies are not particularly convincing or malicious, but they grow more ridiculous and harmful as the corruption intensifies. Applejack acted haughty during her time as "Discord Applejack," but returned to her kind nature when Twilight cured her. Her honesty is something she shares with her father, Bright Mac when she and her siblings learn of their parents' love story. Physical Appearance Applejack is an orange Earth Pony with blond mane and tail. She has a cutie mark that bears three apples. She was the last in her class to gain her Cutie Mark, similar to her grandmother, older brother and younger sister. Gallery Mane6.jpg Flawless song.jpg Mane 6 and spike by marydrawsxanimash-d59soub.png Mane Six no background.png Mane six 3.png Twilight friends S1E02.png MLP Mane 6.jpg Mane Six ready to fight S5E9.png Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Female characters Category:Ponies Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters